1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple implement makeup applicator for use in connection with applying cosmetics. The multiple implement makeup applicator has particular utility in connection with providing access to multiple makeup application implements releasably secured within a case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multiple implement makeup applicators are desirable for providing access to multiple makeup application implements releasably secured within a case. A variety of cosmetic application devices with various use purposes are known and are generally provided as separate units. As a result, the user typically has to carry multiple cosmetic application devices to meet her personal appearance needs. Multiple implement makeup applicators greatly simplify matters by allowing the user to carry a single case housing multiple makeup application implements. The multiple implement makeup applicator is constructed so that the makeup application implements are retracted within the case when they are not in use. The makeup application implements can be easily removed from the case and replaced with alternative makeup application implements as desired by the user.
The use of make-up brush devices is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,877 to Takeda discloses a make-up brush device. However, the Takeda '877 patent does not allow access to multiple implements simultaneously, and has further drawbacks of not allowing the user to easily remove and replace one implement with another.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,179 to Capponi discloses a cosmetic applicator with plural applicator elements that embodies two cosmetic applicator elements in a single barrel housing. However, the Capponi '179 patent does not allow the user to easily remove and replace one implement with another, and additionally does not have all end openings covered when it is not in use.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,962 to Moriber et al. discloses a cosmetic holder and applicator that retains a plurality of commonly-used cosmetics and presents them, selectively, as needed. However, the Moriber et al. '962 patent does not have all end openings covered when it is not in use, and cannot have multiple implements protruding from one end simultaneously.
In addition, United States Patent Number Des. 276,192 to Fusco discloses a brush or similar article that has a plurality of retractable brushes. However, the Fusco '192 patent does not have a lid, and also does not have tubes within the case.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,531 to Gazdik discloses a multi-color lipstick and lip rouge applicator that dispenses selectively a relatively soft molded composition for application to the lips or to the outline of the lips. However, the Gazdik '531 patent does not allow multiple implements to protrude from one end simultaneously, and further lacks a lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,321 to Mureau discloses a make-up applicator that provides a case with a retractable brush. However, the Mureau '321 patent does not have the ability to have multiple implements protrude from one end simultaneously, and has the additional deficiency of lacking multiple implements.
Lastly, United States Patent Number Des. 401,419 to Hartmann et al. discloses a retractable detail brush with cap that encloses two brushes within its opposing ends. However, the Hartmann et al. '419 patent does not allow multiple implements to protrude from one end simultaneously, and also does not have all end openings covered when it is not in use.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a multiple implement makeup applicator that allows providing access to multiple makeup application implements releasably secured within a case. The Takeda '877 patent makes no provision for accessing multiple implements simultaneously. The Takeda '877 patent and the Capponi '179 patent do not allow the user to easily remove and replace one implement with another. The Capponi '179 patent, the Moriber et al. '962 patent, and the Hartmann et al. '419 patent do not have all end openings covered when they are not in use. The Moriber et al. '962 patent, the Gazdik '531 patent, the Mureau '321 patent, and the Hartmann et al. '419 patent cannot have multiple implements protruding from one end simultaneously. The Fusco '192 patent and the Gazdik '531 patent lack a lid. The Fusco '192 patent does not have tubes within the case. The MuTeau '321 patent lacks multiple implements.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved multiple implement makeup applicator that can be used for providing access to multiple makeup application implements releasably secured within a case. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the multiple implement makeup applicator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing access to multiple makeup application implements releasably secured within a case.